Clan:The Oldest Times
' "«Skillers,make yourself at home with The Oldest Times.»" '' ''The new Breed of Runescape...'' '''Making people successful in a changing world. Tip Of The Week: If you want double experience for mining,agility or firemaking get a penance horn, it will give double experience and will last you at least 1 million experience before it runs out. It is a lot more effective than the sacred clay pickaxe for mining. The Clan Skillers everywhere, The Oldest Times has been looking for you, accepting all clan requests as long as said person has not nor will P.K. This clan was made as a sign to all you can fight without fighting each other, while still having fun every day. Clan Meetings This clan has special meetings during birthdays if the clan members desire. We have different things every time, sometimes we play clan-based minigames, sometimes we have P.O.H parties at a clan member's house. Some special activities will be played for money, the winner gets 10,000 coins from Airwalk329. These activities including P.O.H games, such as darts, the fairy hide-and-go-seek game, and even simple gamessuch as making certain amounts of food(which you keep) and win for the most amount of food in a given time. Offences''' Offences will take place after failure to comply to the rules. 1st offence is a small warning and 2nd is a lot harsher; banishment from the clan. '''Help Given To Members! If you are a member of this clan and need help, whether it be with skills or with money-making.Also, Quest help is given by experienced Questers in the group. Recruits Needed!!!! If you are intrested, by all means necessary just ask the 2nd Leader or me, Airwalk329 and we will most likely respond with the exeption if we aren't on. Thank you for reading and have a great time! Recruiter Job: The recruiters are one of the most important jobs in the clan,there are two types, F2P and P2P, P2P hires member players, while F2P hire non-members. The recruiters are also paid for their job, if the recruitee says the player's name that recruited him/her, he shall get 1,000 coins.(Note, this is only for 5 people a week, after this no more payment is given for the week.) Job Titles Different "job titles" mean different things, here they are- Clan Creator: Airwalk329 Leader: Leader of clan 2nd Leader: Leader if original Leader is offline Executive: Decides activities for clan on Sunday and Saturday 2nd Executive: Does Executive's job if original Executive is offline F2P Leader: Leader for F2P players 2nd F2P Leader: Leader of F2P players if original Leader is offline F2P Executive: Decides activities for F2P players in clan 2nd F2P Executive: Decides activities for F2P players if original Executive is offline P2P Experienced Quester: A player that is skilled in P2P Quests. F2P Experienced Quester: A player that is skilled in F2P Quests. Clan Member: A member of the clan who has no job. F2P Clan Member: A F2P member that has no job. P2P Recruiters: Clan Members who recruit people to the clan.(Recruiters get extra gold from recruiting, 1k per person recruited.) F2P Recruiters: F2P Clan Members who recruit people to the clan.(Recruiters get extra gold from recruiting, 1k per person.) P2P Members Airwalk329(Clan Creator)*Experienced Quester* F2P Members This Page has been made by Airwalk329 Category:Clans